In the operation of a blast furnace, coal and air combust and the resulting reducing gases are used to reduce iron ore to produce iron. The off gases from the blast furnace contain some heating value and are generally used as a fuel for power and steam generation. While this is an effective use for this gas, it is desirable to have a better use for this gas, especially in light of expected reductions in the cost of electricity available through the power grid.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method whereby the off gases from a blast furnace may be effectively employed to increase ironmaking capability at an ironmaking site.